Tempt
by The Eccentric
Summary: (The long awaited sequel to 'Tease') Wally won't leave her alone since their locker room incident, Roy takes a detour on a stakeout for fries, and She just kind of wants to spill her guts to someone.


**Consider it disclaimed.**

**enjoy.**

* * *

.

.

**Tempt**

.  
.

* * *

It was just another Wednesday.

Except for the fact that the Batman doesn't normally assign them missions in the middle of the week, especially not overnight stakeouts. Though no one was complaining, they would have a legitimate reason to miss school the next day.

Much to the dismay of Artemis, Red Arrow had been asked to aid them in this apparently important mission. As if that wasn't bad enough, Wally continued to make cow eyes at her and imparting suggestive comments when no one was listening. There was also the fact that both Robin and Megan had been acting oddly around her; Robin, by acting a lot more like the normal awkward, teenage boy that was hitting puberty around her and Megan, with strange looks every so often. Artemis took a small amount of comfort in the fact that both Kaldur and Conner were as normal as they had ever been.

The wall over Batman's shoulder was beginning to burn into her retinas from staring too hard, so she moved her gaze to just above his cowl, looking at the monitor that was a few feet behind him. The screen only showed a live stream of the Earth from what must be a League operated satellite. Nothing was really changing in the picture and she was surprisingly grateful for that fact.

"Ahem."

Artemis's eyes snapped down to the Batman's face and he was looking back in her direction. Correction, he was glaring directly at her.

"It would be in your best interest to pay attention, Artemis." His voice was more stern than usual, disapproval giving it an extra edge. From the corner of her eye she was able to see both Red Arrow and Kid Idiot trying to keep their amusement in check.

"As I was saying, if there are any anomalies spotted, you do not initiate. Red Arrow has agreed to assist you, as he has witnessed these anomalies firsthand." Roy pulled a face, but Batman ignored him. "This is a information gathering mission and only that. Is that understood?" Batman directed the question towards Kaldur.

"We understand," Kaldur gave a slight nod in affirmation. The Batman gave his own nod and turned to walk away without bothering to dismiss them. The Team scattered, wandering about the room making small talk with one another.

"We will split up into teams of two. Miss Martian will stay onboard the Bioship sweeping the area giving us an aerial view. Robin and I will take the first post, located just west of the plant. Kid Flash and Superboy, you will be positioned in an abandoned barn two miles south. Artemis and Red Arrow, the two of you will be our long range support two miles north in a building just within the limits of the city. As Batman has stated, this is merely to gather information on the electrical anomalies that have been reported recently. We do not, under any circumstances, move from our positions even if something is spotted. We mobilize immediately," Kaldur addressed the Team just as briskly as Batman.

Artemis groaned inwardly at her luck. Being stuck with Roy and in a more than likely cramped space for twelve hours. Taking her seat on the Bioship, she silently lamented the oncoming mission.

"So Arty," Wally began by drawing out her name. "Got any plans this weekend?"

"Patrol with Green Arrow," she answered automatically. Over the past few weeks, it had become a normal conversation between the two of them.

"Again?" His voice had taken on the petulant tone, just as it had the last three times she had responded with that answer.

"Yes, again," Artemis rolled her eyes. "We are superheroes. It's kind of what we do, Baywatch."

"Well what about next weekend?" Wally persisted.

"Do you want the hope-enabling answer or the honest, hope-crushing answer?" Artemis replied dryly.

Wally didn't say anything in response. Instead, he turned back around in his seat grumbling to himself while Artemis indulged in a smirk. A blanket of silence settled in the cabin of the Bioship, one Artemis enjoyed with smug satisfaction.

"Miss Martian, will be dropping each team close to their assigned location. Artemis, Red Arrow, you will be first. Miss Martian, what is the E.T.A.?" Kaldur ignored the glares Wally was shooting Artemis's way and moved on to the more important matters concerning their mission.

"Estimated time of arrival is two minutes," Miss Martian responded as she shot a questioning glance her friend's way, clearly noticing the glare.

"Robin, where will they be taking cover?" Kaldur turned his attention to the thirteen year old.

Robin began tapping on his wrist computer before answering. "Five story apartment building. Condemned in 1998, but demolition has been cancelled on seven separate occasions for seemingly unrelated reasons. The North side of the building was set on fire in 2006 by a group of local teens, but the South wall of apartments is relatively unscathed. Batman designated 5D to be the safest location in the building for this purpose."

"You will take your post in apartment 5D once Miss Martian drops the two of you on the roof. The window should provide enough of a visual for you to warn your teammates of any impending danger. Radio silence is to be maintained as interference may occur within range of the plant and if communication is urgently needed, I am sure that more than one of you has their personal cellular device on their person, as usual," Kaldur regarded the two now standing archers sternly before adding, "And please try not to attract any attention."

"How much attention do you expect us to attract in a dilapidated building?" Red Arrow asked brusquely.

"Between the two of you, I'm betting around an audience of fifty to one hundred," Robin chimed in his answer, grinning at the two archers.

"I'll take that bet," Wally interjected before anyone else could speak. "I'll bet they'll only be able to get a few stray cats and a serial killer or two."

"That's not a number, KF," Robin pointed out. Kaldur let out a sigh.

"Aqualad, we've reached the first drop point," Megan took the lapse in the conversation to announce.

"Very well. Artemis, Red Arrow. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Artemis muttered giving a short nod and readied herself for the sudden drop.

Roy gave a sharp nod as well as he spoke, "Tell me about it."

The floor of the Bioship suddenly gave and the two were falling. Less than ten feet down, they hit the hard concrete roof of their home away from home for the next twelve hours. The two didn't speak as they entered the door to the floor below and found the apartment they would be occupying for the night.

"I can already tell that this is going to be a bust," Red Arrow sneered looking out the large window on the south wall. Lightly banging his forehead against the dusty glass, he added under his breath, "How the hell did I get dragged into this?"

"At least we're not stuck in an old barn or a hunter's tree stand?" Artemis offered up thoughtlessly as she took in their surroundings. It wasn't bad for a condemned building, though to be fair, this was probably the most attractive part of the building if the outer corridor was any indicator. There wasn't any debris or abandoned, but the living room was far from being clean. it would work for the night.

"And we're still technically in town," Red Arrow added.

"That matters because...?" Artemis joined Roy at the window and surveyed the area. The city was on a high elevation than the plant two miles to the south, so they had a decent view of the area surrounding it. She could even make out the barn where Wally and Connor would be and the grove of trees that Kaldur and Robin would be freezing their butts off in.

All in all, Artemis thought, they had gotten the better end of the deal.

"Just an observation," Roy replied flippantly. "So do how do you want to do this? Shifts?"

"Because either of us are going to sleep here," she caustically retorted.

"Suit yourself. You'll be regretting it when you have class tomorrow."

"Actually, Batman gave us a 'Get Out of Jail Free' card this time. No school tomorrow," Artemis informed him, taking pleasure in the fact that should wouldn't have to put up with the pretentious students Gotham Academy tomorrow.

"Even more reason for me not to be here. Not a single damn incententive," Roy groaned to himself and Artemis decided to leave it at that.

She took a seat against the far wall across from the window, leaving Roy to keep an eye on the area.

The sat in silence for over an hour. Roy eventually giving her a pointed look before moving away from the window.

Oh joy, it was her turn. Artemis took her time getting up from sitting against the wall. When she was on her feet she took another moment to stretch, ignoring what she was sure to be the elder archer glare, until her back popped.

"Batman is an asshole for putting us on a mission like this," Roy muttered from somewhere on her left as she took his position at the window.

"It's not like he knows that nothing is happening. He puts us on missions as he sees fit." Her eyes scanned over the area around the plant and she was surprised to find nothing. Well as surprised as one can be on a busted stakeout.

"I don't know what the hell the Team did to piss him off enough to be 'fit' for a mission like this." Roy turned back to the window ignoring the incredulous stare Artemis was shooting his way.

"You actually think Batman put us up to this as a lesson?" Artemis broke the silence after a substantial amount of time.

"I wouldn't be surprised. A lesson in patience or self control, maybe for being his part time babysitting job. Bat's crazy, who knows how his mind works," Roy responded lazily. He then moved to stand, stretching his arms above head.

"What are you doing?" Artemis watched carefully from the corner of her eye while trying to pay attention to their designated area out the large bay window.

"Going to get something to eat. If this is all the mission consists of, I'm pretty such no one will notice if I go grab a burger and some fries," Roy called over his shoulder as he headed towards the door.

"You really couldn't have eaten before we left for the mission?" Artemis didn't bother turning around to address the older archer. "You should have grabbed something from the kitchen before we came."

"Didn't have time. You know how Batman is about punctuality."

"You could always convince kid idiot to share whatever he's hoarding," Artemis suggested.

"That will never happen. Don't worry, I'll be back before anyone notices," he snickered before going on. "Even you can handle this mission without me for fifteen minutes, right?"

Artemis whirled around to inform him that he would probably get mugged without her around, but the room was already empty. She turned back around, pout evident on her face and glared at the boring view she had.

"At least I don't have to deal with his bitching all night. Maybe he'll stay gone," Artemis muttered to herself, leaning her head against the window sill.

She had to shift every five minutes or so, trying to find a comfortable position where she could keep watch. Finally, she ended up sitting cross legged directly in front of the window with her arms folded on the sill, chin perched on top. As soon as she settled into her seat, she felt the flip phone in her boot vibrate against her ankle, causing a groan of frustration.

Shifting around once more, she retrieved the phone and quickly arranged herself as she had been. Holding the phone in one hand, she flipped it open to see that she had one new text message from Wally.

She can't say she hadn't been expecting this.

**'Anything on your end?'**

**'Other than RA bailing for french fries, not a damn thing.'** Oops, did she mention something to Roy about not telling anyone he took a little detour? No? Good thing then since it was the first thing she typed out.

**'Same over here. Supey's sitting on a box, staring out the window, and doing his tall, dark, and broody routine again.'**

Before Artemis could type out a response, the phone vibrated once more.

**'Hey. No one said we could go for snack breaks!'**

**'That's because we're not supposed to, Kid idiot.'** Artemis rolled her eyes, she had become rather accustomed to Wally's texting antics even before they had their little run-in in the locker room. Heaven knows how much more work she would get done in class if he didn't text her.

**'So it's too late to ask Roy to get me two large fries and a large coke then, huh?'**

**'It wouldn't surprise me if he just flat out abandoned the mission and is halfway back to the base by now...so yeah. Just a little late.'** In all honestly, Artemis wouldn't blame Roy for ditching this mission. It was definitely going to be a long, boring night, if it continued to go the way the last three hours had been. In fact, Artemis was kicking herself for not thinking of the idea herself or at least feigning sick so she wouldn't have had to come. Missing a day of school for this is borderline not worth it.

**'Well even though this turned out to be a missed opportunity for food, some good can be made from this situation.'** And she now knew where this was going.

**'And what exactly can replace that large fry and large soft drink shaped hole in your stomach?' Hopefully, the normal method of being crass would scare him away like it never did.**

**'Nothing can ever compare to food, but if you want I could come keep you company until Roy gets back.'**

**'Wow, you sure know how to charm the pants off a girl, dontcha West?'**

**'That's my intention. ;) So I can be there before you can recited the Preamble of the Constitution and we can...sit together.' **

**'Baywatch, I could probably be knocking at the barn door by the time I finish the Preamble. And sit? Really?'**

**'You know what I mean and the Preamble isn't that long, Arty. Your ass wouldn't make it here by the time I recite the Amendments.'**

**'You realize there are twenty-seven ratified amendments, right? And no, I don't know what you mean.'**

**'I know it comes naturally, being a blonde and all, but will you please stop playing dumb?'**

**'No, really. I must be behind on my slang because I honestly do not know what it could be a euphemism for.**' Well Artemis had an idea about what he meant, but it could easily mean something very different. Though more than likely, it would not.

**'Does the locker room ring any bells?'**

**'You cannot be serious.'**

**'You know you want to.'**

**'You can't even refer to it by name, Wally.'**

**'Hey you never know if Robin has our phones monitored and you wouldn't want to corrupt his virgin...everything, right?'**

**'And by now even a thirteen year old would know what I think we're talking about. So be mature and call it by name.'**

**'Do you want me to come over there or not?'**

**'Unfortunately for you, the opportunity has passed. Roy's back. I'm gonna get back to the mission.'** Pushing the send button, Artemis looked over her shoulder to see her companion entering the room. She shoved the small phone into her boot, ignoring the muffled buzzing  
at her ankle.

"Here." A large cup was placed on the sill next to her while a small bag was shoved into her face. Artemis leaned away from the sill enough to turn and look at Roy. He was already sitting back down, focused on his own food.

"Hey...Thanks," Artemis spoke quietly, trying to keep a begrudging tone from her voice.

"Don't get soft on me, Replacement. Just consider it a bribe to keep your mouth shut," Roy replied as he stabbed his straw through the cup lid.

"I'm not getting soft," Artemis scoffed. "It's called having manners," She followed suit, poking her own straw into her soda and taking a sip.

Roy snorted, "One would think manners would include answering the phone when someone calls. Ya know, like yours? That thing's been going off ever since I got back."

Artemis pulled a face as she fished a fry from her bag. "It's not a call."

"Then maybe you should read those texts? Though the only person I know that is impatient and quick enough to..." he paused to shoot her a curious look. "Why is Wally blowing up your phone and on a mission at that?"

"Uh, same reason you went to get food?" Artemis offered without much conviction.

"Because he's hungry," Roy deadpanned.

"Actually, that is always true," Artemis pointed out before continuing, "But I really don't want to talk about it, okay?"

Artemis made it a point to turn her back to the other archer, desperately hoping that he would just drop the subject. She was literally coming to the point of just blurting out exactly what had happened to anyone that pressed hard enough to know what was wrong. Bette, of all people, had cornered and given her the third degree until Artemis had finally caved and told everything- well a slightly edited version of everything. If Roy wasn't careful, he would end up on the other end of the completely unedited version.

"That's too bad because now I do," Roy quipped back tossing a fry in her direction. "Consider it payback for the food and we can even tell G.A. that we bonded on the mission."

"You really don't want to know, trust me." Artemis turned to glare at him as she added, "You said the food was a bribe!"

"Changed my mind. Besides, how bad can it actually be? You do remember who your mentor is, right? Compared to some of the things he does, whatever happened to you will pale in comparison."

"It's just a stupid thing with Wally." Artemis relented. Maybe vague answers would get him off her case.

"Can't really say that I'm surprised. The two of you tend to bring out the worst in each other." Roy shrugged as he took another bite of his burger. "He's been acting weird towards you from what I've seen though. You guys aren't dating, right? Because G.A. would probably go on a fatherly rampage, you know."

"God, no!" Artemis shook her head furiously.

"Then what was it? Did he walk in on you naked or something? See, that kind of thing might as well be an Arrow Clan curse. There was this one time that I had just gotten in from patrol and-"

"Even that wouldn't have been nearly as bad," Artemis interjected not wanting to hear whatever Roy was about to share with her.

"Well that just leaves angry sex. Canary is going to be pretty pleased with herself for winning the bet."

"We didn't have sex! And what kind sick people bet on something like that?" Artemis protested, her voice shrill.

"Well, Ollie and I still have a chance of winning, good. So what was it then?"

"It was supposed to be a prank...well no, it was more of a ploy to get him to leave the locker room so I could shower in peace and it kind of half ass worked, but at the same time it didn't," Artemis started ignoring the confused look on Roy's face.

"And the ploy you used is that bad?" he asked slowly.

"Mmhm."

"And what was it?"

"Well, I faked touching myself hoping he would freak out, but instead he started rubbing one out and I felt bad so it became not fake," Artemis explained in a small voice, hoping he wouldn't get all of it. Then in her normal tone added, "And now everything from his has become an innuendo."

The silence was this as Artemis waited for some kind of reaction from Roy. She felt the tension in the shoulders coil tightly to, readying her to retaliate to any verbal taunts or attacks she was sure were about to be volleyed her way. She was startled at the deep chuckling she received instead.

Roy had tried. He had succeeded in making it through the entire time she spoke, but his success was short lived. He covered his eyes with his hand as he leaned forward and continued to laugh as Artemis turned to stare at him as though he had just grown a second head.

"Laughing is really your only reaction to that?" A full minute had passed and Roy was still suffering from his fit of laughter and she was beginning to get a little annoyed. "No threats for leading on your friend? No blackmail? No slut shaming?"

It took him another moment to catch his breath and the amusement was still evident on his face when he finally responded, "I can't believe you thought that would work."

"What?" Artemis asked, a bit of disbelief edging into her voice. "What do you mean? He should have been out that door faster than someone can say food."

"No. That," Roy paused to give a pointed look, emphasising the word even more. "Is a teenage boy's...hell, any red blooded male's wet dream material come to life. No straight man would walk out of that kind of situation."

Artemis groaned, burying her face in her hands. "I am such an idiot."

"You really are," Roy agreed, chuckling as he went back to his food. The two eventually settled back into a peaceful silence, Roy finishing his burger and Artemis eventually poking at the food in her bag.

An hour or so passed, when a low 'bzzzt' emitted from her boot causing them both to freeze.

'Ugh," she groaned as Roy's laughter was renewed. She threw the cold french fry she currently had in her grasp in his direction. "It's not funny."

"No, you mean it is really funny," Roy corrected her. "So what are you going to do? I need to know if you plan on going through with the hate sex any time soon. I have five hundred bucks riding on that bet alone and I'd have to share what I've learned with Ollie if I were to lose."

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about. There will be no sex, be it anger, hate, or any other kind of emotionally drive sex of any kind with Wally."

"Good. Don't get me wrong or anything, Wally's a great kid, but I don't think he's ready for that yet." Roy had stood at some point and was working on opening the window with his trash at hand. When he finally pried it open, he tossed his crumpled, paper bag and empty cup out in the direction of the overflowing dumpster below. He turned towards her and offered a hand with an expectant look. She handed over her trash and he did the same with it before shutting and locking the window back. Roy surprised her even further when he took a seat on the floor directly next to her.

"Are you really cockblocking one of your friends? Isn't that against the bro code or something?" Artemis asked, eyebrow arched questioningly.

"It's also against the sidekick oath for me, the original, to try and make you, my replacement, feel better, but here I am feeling obligated to do so." Roy shrugged. "Canary must be getting to me. You know mistakes happen, right? And the only reason it's even a mistake is because you're making it out to be a mistake. If you looked at it differently, you could find a more positive outcome."

"Canary must really be getting to you."

"Seriously, now you have a ridiculous amount of power over Wally," Roy informed her. ' He may be my friend, but teenage boys will do stupid things for stupid crushes, even hate crushes."

"I really have no desire to exert any kind of power over someone that can't even say 'sex' or even 'masturbate' for that matter. Seriously, who uses the word 'sit' as a euphemism for anything?"

"Wally, obviously," he pointed out. "There's always the possibility that 'sit' may not have been a euphemism, though in his case he failed either way."

"How hard is it to call it by name though? He's probably not mature enough to even be talking about girls, much less trying to have sex with one," she sighed exasperatedly. "God, 'does the locker room ring any bells?', really? Couldn't he have been a little more straightforward? Like: 'I'm referring the the time you masturbated three stalls over in the locker room while I got off as well, wanna do that again?'. Then, maybe I would have thought him mature enough and we could be having sex, or as he refers to it, 'ya know' right now, like he wanted."

"And you can stop right there," Roy interjected.

"I told you that you didn't want to know," Artemis huffed.

"I will agree that if someone can't even say those words, they really don't need to participate in the act," Roy added, ignoring her comment.

"The fact that you completely left the two words in questions out of that sentence could be an indicator for your own maturity level," Artemis teased.

"I've already said sex, like, three times," Roy retorted.

"So you don't masturbate then? Or are you too embarrassed to say it?" Artemis swayed enough to nudge him with her shoulder as she taunted him. She took a moment before clarifying, "To say the word, that is."

Roy sighed and turned to the blonde with a straight face. Looking her dead in the eyes, he spoke very slowly, "Masturbate."

Artemis blinked a couple times before falling back against the floor in laughter.

"So this is how you must have felt," Roy deadpanned and it was all Artemis could do to laugh even harder. Her hands were holding her midsection and he could see moisture gathered at the corners of her closed eyes. She continued a little longer before taking a single deep breath followed by a few shallow ones to stop the pain she was beginning to feel in her ribs.

"Exactly how I felt," she confirmed weakly, grin playing at her lips. Roy felt his own lips tugging up into a mischievous smirk, watching as she pulled herself back into a sitting position and turn to face him once more.

"Good."

Before she could get another word in, his lips had met hers forcefully. He felt her stiffen at the sudden contact and he pulled back enough to take in her expression.

"You kissed me," she stated carefully. The heat that was coloring her face wasn't the only warmth her body had reacted with in the close proximity. The flush had spread across her chest and down her abdomen, leaving her muscles slightly more coiled than before.

"I did," he affirmed.

"Okay."

This time he wasn't the only one to move. Artemis met him with just as much force and vigor when their lips met a second time. Her hand twined itself into his short, red hair and pulled it roughly causing a deep growl to erupt from the elder archer's throat. He could feel the smirk on her lips.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he mumbled against her lips. "I'm supposed to hate you."

"And that's the best reasoning you have?" She had pulled away to speak, only inches away. Her breath mingled with his as she looked up at him through her lashes, gratified tone to her voice. "We're on a mission would have been a more logical reason."

"We do have to tell Ollie that we bonded," Roy countered smugly. His hand grasped her waist and pulled him back to her. "Consider this bonding."

Artemis snorted in amusement just as he moved to kiss her again. She had to pull away once more as she couldn't stop giggling. Roy just sighed and pushed her back, giving up on the situation.

"Way to ruin a moment, Replacement," he grunted, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Me?" Artemis managed to say between laughs. "You're the one that had to make a cheesy remark."

"It wasn't cheesy!" Roy protested.

"Yes, Speedy." Her voice had taken on a slightly deeper octave and he could feel her lips brush against the shell of his ear. "It was definitely cheesy."

"No, it wasn't," he repeated, watching as the blonde painstakingly straddled his lower thighs and lean in close.

"Was," her lips brushed his lightly as she spoke. "To-"

Roy closed the small amount of space between them with a chaste kiss. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth and gave a light tug causing him to deepen the kiss. One of her hands snuck back into his hair at the base of his skull while the other rested on his shoulder. A lighter tug of his hair garnered a low moan to slip from between his lips. Trailing a hand lightly up her outer thigh and over the swell of her hip to rest on her waist and pull her closer to him.  
Artemis let out a soft moan, lips parting slightly, at the sudden movement allowing Roy to use it to his advantage. His tongue slid against hers, tasting the mixture of salt and sugar she had consumed not long before. Soon the two were waging a war of dominance with no clear winner in sight.

Sweat was beginning to sheen on their exposed skin as Artemis pulled away. Roy gave a short grunt of displeasure until there was a soft nip at his jawline. Artemis placed a light peck over the spot she had bitten, but continued down the exposed flesh of his neck. She pulled away, giving him a once over as her brow furrowed.

"Something wrong?" his voice was husky as he asked, and a light flush appeared along the apples of the blonde's cheeks.

"How the hell do I get this thing off of you?"

"You don't," Roy replied, a dark chuckle escaping his lips. "We're on a mission, remember?"

"That has yet to matter, remember?" Artemis shot back mockingly. Roy chuckled once more and moved quickly, pulling her flush against him. His hips jerked upward at the sudden warmth, and the soft gasp Artemis made caused him to grind against her again.

The two soon found a slow rhythm, moving against one another. The heat where they met was nearly unbearable for Roy. He needed her and he needed her then. Before she knew it, Artemis was on her back, causing a airy giggle to escape her mouth and she was only partially aware of the muffled vibration that had resumed at her ankle. Roy was resting on his knees, one leg parting her own thighs, studying her the same way she had done to him earlier.

"The cowl is attached to the top isn't it?" he asked with an annoyed sigh.

"Yep." She popped the 'p' with a cheeky grin.

"That is stupid," he stated as he jerked his knee up just enough to brush her core. Artemis let out groan, trying to buck her hips back against his leg as more heat seemed to apex of her thighs. Roy matched the cheeky grin she had worn seconds before and scooted his knee back slightly.

"Get on with it, Speedy!" Artemis demanded, and Roy was more than happy to oblige.

He deftly unclipped her utility belt and let each side slip to the floor as he hooked his fingers into the waist of her pants. He noted the heat that was rolling of her skin as he slid the green fabric over her hips and past her thighs, which was far enough. She was wearing simple, cotton panties that were the definition of utilitarian and appropriate for a mission. Even in the near blackness of the room, he could make out the damp spot on the white fabric. He ran one finger lightly over the darkened area of her panties, appreciating the light shiver that it invoked. Carefully, he hooked a finger into the elastic waistband of her panties and pulled them across the her bare skin until she was exposed to him.

Her breathing had stalled and she was watching him through heavily lidded eyes. Two fingers immediately spread apart the lips of her pussy while his thumb sought out her he began rubbing light circles with his thumb, Artemis let out the breath she had been holding in as she shifted her hips for more friction.

"Artemis?"

"Hm?" she made a breathy acknowledgement of his question.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, pressing down a bit harder on her clit.

"God," she groaned, her hips bucking hard against his hand. "No."

"Good." Roy grinned as he shifted his position and hooking Artemis's knees over his shoulders.

"Roy I said no-oooh," her voice had risen into a squeak as he bowed his head slightly and blew across her heated skin. He could feel the nervous tension twitch in her thighs, but she said nothing else.

""Trust me on this, Artemis. You'll be glad you did."

Roy's thumb stopped it's ministrations only to be quickly replaced with the light suction of his lips. A long moan rose in Artemis's throat and her hips bucked slightly only to be held in place by Roy's strong hands. His tongue slid against the silky skin in a languid circle and his grip on her hips had to tighten marginally as the movement of her hips became more erratic in attempt to gain more friction.

His movements were almost lazy as he enjoyed the heady scent and the slightly salty flavor that he could now easily relate to Artemis. His ministrations ceased momentarily as he shifted allowing him to position two fingers against her slick entrance.

He bit down lightly on her engorged pearl, causing Artemis to bit back a soft scream in surprise of the new sensation. Roy was careful as he slowly thrusted two of his fingers into her as he began mimicking his earlier actions with a bit more vigor. It was a tight fit, as he expected, and her could feel the tension in the muscles surrounding his fingers.

Pulling away just enough to speak, Roy raised his head slightly to look the blonde in the face. In a husky growl he instructed, "Relax."

Her already flushed face grew darker at the command, but she managed a short nod as he placed a light kiss on her inner thigh.

Most of the tension he could feel squeezing his fingers dissipated, but movement was still a bit difficult. He scissored his fingers as his tongue gently laved at her swollen clit and a low cry escaped Artemis.

"Roy, please," she panted, entangling a hand into the hair on top of his head. She pushed her hips up to meet his mouth forcefully. A chuckle reverberated through his chest, but he didn't stop what he was doing. Finally, he began to thrust his fingers shallowly. Artemis quickly picked up the rhythm in attempt to hit the spot that would make her see stars.

"Christ," she hissed when his fingers finally pressed into her G-spot. Her back arched upward and the muscles in her legs tightened as Roy made effort to bump against it with each thrust of his hand.

He felt her thighs tense, followed by the muscles surrounding his fingers making thrusting difficult once more. Another light nip with his teeth and the hand in his hair tightened as well.

"Roy, almost. Ple-"

"Robin to Red Arrow and Artemis. Do you copy? Over." The cackle of their radio sounded of in each of their ears, halting them immediately. With a silent curse, Roy paused to answer.

"We copy, what happened to radio silence? Over," he snapped pressing button to turn on the microphone while he spoke. Artemis had began disentangling herself with a sigh.

"We're going out for something to eat. Pretty sure this mission is a bust. Over."

"There are still six hours left until we're scheduled to leave," Roy pointed out, an annoyed edge to his voice. "Over."

He watched Artemis right her clothing and pick up her belt from the floor before clasping it around her waist, avoiding his eyes.

"We figured we would hang out in the Bioship until then. Have you guys heard anything from Miss M, by the way? Over."

"Nope. Radio silence, remember?" Roy replied nastily. "Over."

"Miss Martian to Team. Sorry, I was busy. Should I be en route to your positions? Over."

"Just pick up whoever's closest, Miss M. Over."

"I'm about two minutes from Superboy and Kid Flash's position. Over."

"Superboy, KF, do you copy? Over."

"Superboy to Robin, I copy. But Kid Flash is asleep. Over."

"Miss M should be there within the next few minutes, so if he's not awake by then just leave him. You can pick Aqualad and myself up on the way towards town, where we can stop and pick up Red Arrow and Artemis. Over."

"Understood. Over."

"Sure. Over."

"Red Arrow, we should be there within the next five minutes, so be ready on the roof. Understood? Over."

"Yeah, yeah." Roy had stood up and placed his hand on Artemis's shoulder with a sigh. As he realized the silence over the radio he begrudgedly added, "Over."

"Good. Robin. Over and out."

The radio went dead in each of their ear pieces and silence settled over them awkwardly. Roy stared down at Artemis and Artemis stared anywhere but Roy.

"Sorry you didn't..." he paused, making a face. "You know."

"And here we go again," she chuckled nervously.

"Finish. Climax. Orgasm. Come," he deadpanned. "Better?"

With a sigh, she nodded. "Sorry you didn't get...anything?"

"I enjoyed myself." Roy shrugged a crooked smile on his face as she finally turned to face him, raising an eyebrow. Her face was still red, her ponytail was now lopsided, and her lips looked slightly swollen.

"I still don't like you," she pointed out.

"I don't even wanna know how to get into your good graces. But to make it fair, I still don't care for you either, Replacement."

"We'd better get up to the roof," Artemis said, frowning slightly. "The Team's probably waiting on us."

"For all you know, Wally might still be asleep in that barn," Roy suggested and Artemis smiled slightly. She followed him from the room and up the stairs to see that the Bioship had indeed been waiting on them. The two boarded the ship and took their respective seats on opposite sides of the cabin.

"Artemis, your hair is a mess. You two didn't fight or anything, did you?" Megan asked softly once they had taken off.

Artemis shook her head before responding, "No, nothing like that. I just...fell asleep."

"See, Rob? I'm not the only one that fell asleep!" Wally gestured towards the blonde archer wildly.

"That's nice, KF," Robin mumbled, typing something on his wrist computer.

Kaldur cleared his throat before addressing the Team. "I do not normally condone this type of behavior on a mission. I feel as though we have be sent as a punishment for previous events caused by certain team members-"

"Dude, I did not know that Bats was going to walk in next! I thought it would be Artemis!" Wally interjected, receiving a stern look from their leader.

"As I was saying, the mission was obviously a waste of our time as the electrical anomalies have been traced back to the early 1900s. So I have deemed it appropriate for us to abandon our posts, this sole time," Kaldur finished putting emphasis on the last words.

"On to the important stuff, where should we eat? I'm thinking pizza or mexican."

Artemis sighed, tuning out the chatter as she leaned her head back against her seat. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Megan was giving her another strange look. Too tired to deal with it at that moment, she ignored it and closed her eyes.

* * *

**This has been a long time coming.**  
**And I'm sorry.**  
**And I'm also sorry how it came out.**  
**I'm just not good with adult things. Like we all saw how 'Tease' turned out (very, very, tame compared to some of the stuff on here).**

**Okay I don't know what else to say. I was embarrassed writing this, but I hope to make a little series out of it. Hopefully, I'll get a something out for the Bette/Artemis interrogation(it will NOT be smut though) and then the M'gann interlude (which might actually be smut) that won't take a whole year and a half.**

**Alright, as always, thanks for reading.**  
**All comments, concerns and complaints should be directed towards the review button please.**


End file.
